1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical implants, clips or fasteners and, more particularly, to surgical low dose brachytherapy implants, clips or fasteners and applicators therefor.
2. Background of Related Art
Generally, brachytherapy is an advanced form of cancer treatment. Specifically, permanent radioactive seeds, sutures, buttresses or the like are placed in or near the cancer site itself, which radioactive seeds, sutures or buttresses emit a relatively low dose of radiation directly to the cancer site while reducing exposure of surrounding healthy tissue to the radiation.
Depending on the underlying cancer to be treated and on the underlying tissue, particular dosimetry guidelines have been developed for the placement of radioactive seeds, sutures or buttresses and for the radiation levels emitted by the radioactive seeds, sutures or buttresses. Generally, the placement of such radioactive seeds, sutures or buttresses are at predefined distances relative to one another in order to enable effective dosimetry. The radioactive sutures and/or buttresses generally include radioactive seeds incorporated therein, which have been placed at fixed, uniform distances to one another.
In view thereof, a need exists, and it is desirous, for surgical brachytherapy implants, clips or fasteners, which may be placed at any desired location relative to the target cancer site. The need also exists, and it is desirous, for an apparatus capable of placing, individually, the surgical brachytherapy implants, clips or fasteners. The brachytherapy implant can be configured as a staple, clip, pin, tack, coil or other implant, to name a few.
The need also exists, and it is desirous, for methods of using the surgical brachytherapy implants, clips or fasteners, and/or the apparatus for placing, individually, the surgical brachytherapy implants, clips or fasteners.